Love in the Time of War
by Ashesofthesoul
Summary: The nations of Italy and Germany, once dear Allies, are now the bitterest of enemies. Will their love be able to overcome? /Gerita, side pairing Prumano/
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano stared at the bloodshed that had overtaken his most beloved city. He was on his knees in the square, German troops all around him. Over three hundred of his citizens were around him, their positions the same as his own. Tears poured down his face. This was his punishment... for abandoning the person he cared the most about. He looked up, the tears falling off of his chin and landing on the ground as he caught a flash of blonde, that was suddenly in front of him. "_Why are you doing this_!" He screamed as the gunshots began, his people screaming, crying, and falling, until silence surrounded him. "Why are you doing this..." He whispered, looking at the ground, unable to look at the man he had loved since he was a child. He hadn't even chosen to abandon the blonde. It had been his brothers choice, and yet the younger Vargas had suffered, being bombed by both the Allies and the Axis, before troops from his beloveds own army had come in, and taken over his very heart, the heart that had been bombed multiple times. The small Italians face was bloody, his whole body bruised and beaten. He had been beaten by these troops, under his beloved's orders. He didn't know which hurt worse. "Stop this.. " He whispered as he stared at the red concrete, boots coming into his line of sight. He shivered and shook, knowing the one person who meant the world to him.. was going to end his. Finally, Feliciano looked up at him with angry eyes. "I never betrayed you." He said quietly, his voice barely audible. "My brother did. They didn't even tell me until it was too late. Do you really hate me so much that you'd do this to me!? That you'd kill my very heart!?" A large red mark began to spread through his uniform, the death of his citizens causing an even bigger injury to his heart, Rome. "I never once hurt yours! Did I bomb Berlin when you claimed my city!? Non! But even know... I know how foolish I am." His angry eyes pierced into the others. "Because even now... I don't hate you..." Golden eyes locked onto cerulean. "Kill me. Ti amo... now kill me."

Ludwig could still remember that day, the day that his boss came up to him and hit him hard with some sort of whip. He got screamed at, told that his beloved Feliciano and his brother had left them, that they spied on him for America and now went back to his side. That the Allies would soon attack them and would try to bomb Berlin, to destroy him from the inside out. So when he stood there in front of Feliciano he had almost showed no emotion except for disgust and hate, knowing now after so many talks with his boss that the other was lying to him from the start. He couldn't remember his HRE years of course, but the last years that they had been friends, they had been a lie and it hurt him more than the war did. He now knew too that it was a lie that the other would love him back, and the tears, they wouldn't be real too. It would all just be an act to keep him alive, to make himself feel guilty and hug him again like nothing had happened. Like his trust wasn't broken, just as much as his heart was.

But Feliciano did not plead for mercy. The only tears that streamed down his face were ones of betrayal. This was the man he loved. He couldn't fight. He couldn't hurt him. "Please..." He whispered. "Y-you can kill me, I'll be grateful. Without my people I am nothing. B-but, per favore, stop hurting my city. My child. He's just a baby, and... and the sins of his parents a-are not his! W-would you truly punish an innocent child?" He sobbed. "Monster! H-How could I have loved you, how can I love you now, as you tear me from the inside out!? Mercy! Mercy for mio bambino... you know nothing... you know nothing about what I have endured for you..." He whispered, before collapsing from blood loss, his white shirt stained completely with the ruby liquid now. His tanned skin was pale and sickly. Ludwig hadn't known of the child. Of course he hadn't. It was Feliciano's fault. He had been so angry when their boss and Lovino made him trade sides, that he had immediately run to warn his beloved. Of course he had. He had been caught though, his boss beating him to a pulp before doing something so much more cruel. They were both sinners, filthy and disgusting, his boss had told he and his brother. Homosexuals, deserving of hell. They had paid for it. They had paid for it so dearly. Feliciano had screamed, had sobbed as the pain tore through him, his innocence being stolen, not by his choice, and not by the choice of his dear brother stealing it. Tears had poured down Lovino's own face, and he had held the younger close, telling him to be strong, that it'd be over soon, telling him how sorry he was, begging forgiveness. The child had been born sometime later, a permanent reminder of their sins, and although he was the product of such horror, they both loved him dearly. Luciano, the four year old personification of Rome. The child now laying in a hospital bed in the heart of the city, as the bombs brought him closer and closer to death.

Ludwig stopped the men around him with a single hand movement, and it turned completely quiet around them. No bombs fell anymore, and with a few words into the new device he had, that could let the people in the planes hear him too, he ordered them to go home again. This was enough, even for all that Feliciano had done to him he couldn't do this. There was a child, a child that would never be his but would be Feliciano's for sure, that would die if he dropped one more bomb on the poor boy. He couldn't do that. He knew though that when he would get home things would get worse, his boss would know about this so soon and then he would get punishments all over again. And he might have to go to one of those camps again, he had gone before. He didn't know who the people were, only told that they were all prisoners from the Allies and they had tried to kill him, so he had left them alone. But nobody did that to him, seeing that everybody was curious to find out why he healed, why he didn't die. There had been so many experiments that he feared doing anything out of line now, the once so strong man was now nothing more than a mere puppet. A slave.

When Feliciano awoke, it was to a pain tearing through his body. He looked up at the blonde in front of him, his brokenness shining in his eyes. "So it is true..." He croaked out. "What my boss said. He told me you never loved me... that you hated me for my filthy desires against the Lord..." He attempted to stand, just to tumble back down to the ground, his legs too weak to hold him. "Where... is.. my.. son...?" He whispered weakly, coughing up dirt and blood, the innocence that had once danced on his boyish features now a distant memories. "W-where is my Luciano...? Have you killed him?" He weakly spat at the others feet. "Monster! Monster... how could you harm a child... an innocent..." He shook his head, and now the tears poured, leaving tracks through the mud that coated his cheeks. "You hate me, and still I endure for you... the atrocities my brother and I have suffered at your hands, and your bosses hands... tch...I shouldn't be surprised." He scoffed. "Fratello tried to warn me that you were bad. I never wanted to believe it. I was so naive, so foolish. And even now... I'm foolish enough that if you said I love you... I would ache to fall into your arms."

Ludwig had sat down on the ground by now, seeing that it took so long for Feliciano to wake up again. It still hurt him though, knowing what he sacrificed for himself and Gilbert by helping Feliciano and his new son, and now to know that Feliciano really had found him a monster. It made his heart burn with pain, even though it always hurt thanks to what happened to it. He didn't want all of this, but Feliciano had lied and cheated on him, and his boss had told him so much more horrible things that he knew he shouldn't have done this in the first place. And he really started to regret this all, knowing that even if he tried to do something right it wouldn't be good at all. He wondered though if Feliciano would believe him, if he'd really understand that he let the boy live because he wished it could be their son; that they could end up getting a happy life together. "I did not kill the boy." he snapped, accent thicker than the last time they had talked. "Neither did I send anyone to look for him. The troops are gone, the bombers too."

"At least you grant me that mercy, that he may stay safe with his father." He whispered weakly, miserably, the lack of a denial at his words stabbing through him like a sharp blade. He had just confessed and it had been turned away so coldly. This proved that his boss spoke the truth. His boss had told him many things, how Ludwig had planned to betray him, how invading Rome had always been his plan. How he knew Feliciano loved him and hid his disgust for his own gain. "Why couldn't you just kill me from the start as you planned to?" He whispered miserably. "That's right, I know everything. My boss was all to happy to fill me in as he forced my own darling brother to destroy my innocence. How you never liked me. How you lied to me, used me, planned to kill me and take my land." He bit out, but there was no anger in his voice. He was too tired for anger, to broken. He'd die soon without care. And he couldn't bring himself to not be grateful for the release from his suffering.

Ludwig watched the boy, searching for a way to see the lies. But all he could see was that face that he had fallen in love with, the face that he didn't want to see anymore because it hurt too badly. "You are telling me that I have betrayed you?" he snapped out, slowly getting mad again. It wasn't his fault though, he was supposed to get angry and fight back, it made things more fun for his boss."As if you are so innocent. Spying on me for America, getting money from him so you could support yourself while starting to fight against me. How you helped them get the maps of my troops, so they could get to Berlin and kill me. I've worked so hard to keep you with me, only to find out that you lied to me! That's all you've ever done, isn't it? Lying to get your ways, to get the things you needed to stop me. I know what you've done, Feliciano, just like what your brother did. I've suffered for your sake, went through horrible things, and all I got for it was betrayal!"

Feliciano was truly stunned at those words. "What are you talking about!? I have done none of those things! When Fratello and our boss told me I was to switch sides, I threw a fit! I snuck out my bedroom and I tried to come to you, to warn you, to tell you their plans! But I was caught before I got there... I have the scars from my boss..." He lifted his shirt, to where the word traitor was carved into his chest. "...to prove it. He made my own brother rape me for my insolence, and you say now I betrayed you!? I _love_, have loved!, you for as long as I have lived! But that disgusts you, doesn't it?" He spat out bitterly. "It always has. I sicken you, and this is all of what you have been waiting for. To make me suffer for my sinful love and desires!? You pretended to be my friend! I dared almost allowed myself to believe you might love me too, even if you don't remember your past, our past! I let myself trust you, find comfort in your arms!"

The German started to get confused now, his anger replaced for worries at seeing the carvings, to know that somebody had done that to his precious Feliciano made him want to kill them, to rip out their hearts. "I have never lied to you, Feliciano." he said, his empty blue eyes staring at Feliciano. "Never have I wanted you to suffer, nor did I pretend to be your friend. And I did. Until I found out what you did, how you turned so against me." After that he had to look away though, not wanting to see that face right now. It still hurt so much, so so much. "I tried to go to you, tried to ask you why you did all of this. But he found out and made me go to that horrible place... They've cut me open, it healed like it wouldn't with him, but even he tried.. They cut it out, then, just like they've done with Russia once. They cut it out and showed it, stabbed it, made it bleed and it stopped.." he swallowed, looking down at his own hands, the memory would be forever in his mind. "And then they put it back, told me what you did to me, that you'd do worse with it if I didn't stop you... But I can't, I can't kill you. Not the one I love. Not his son."

Feliciano visibly flinched then, and any pain in his eyes was replaced with a great fury, a great concern, as he timidly reached out, touching the others chest over his own heart. "You... didn't lie to me? B-but... but he said... he told me...!" A soft snarl escaped his lips as he realized what had happened, to both of them. "Those lying fucking bastards!" He seethed, rare words for him to say. "Ludwig... oh my sweet Ludwig..." He whispered, weakly pulling the other into his arms then, leaning up to hug the blondes head to his chest. "They've lied to us both. corrupted us against each other for their own sick pleasure..." He whispered sadly, beginning to cry, tears pouring down his cheeks. "A-and I... I truly believed those horrible things he told me about mio precioso amore... how could I?" He sobbed.

Ludwig had no idea what happened, one moment he was hated and suddenly he was hugged close into the others chest. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around the other though, longing for those touches for so long now. He had missed them and thought about them at night, only to confess to his boss and getting another hour of pain for it. After all, homosexuality was the biggest sin, and he wasn't allowed to show it anymore. It hurt though, because he did still love Feliciano so dearly, no matter what happened. But to hear that his boss had lied to him, that nothing was real, it made him want to cry too. "It... It wasn't...?" He breathed out, starting to feel dizzy. All those lies caused so many death, all those innocent people he had to kill, all for nothing. "Nein..."

Sobs tore themselves from Feliciano's throat as he cradled him close, lips brushing the others head weakly. "I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry... I never should have believed him... how could I have done that! I know mio amore! I know you would never do those horrible things they said!" He wailed, all at once broken and small, scared and hurting. "Mi dispiace... forgiveness for believing their lies..." He pleaded, pulling away to look at the blonde brokenly, agony in his eyes. "Ti amo... I love you... e-even now I love you... so much... so so much...please forgive me for falling for their lies... please..."

Ludwig slowly looked up at the other and then reached out, gently stroking his hair like he always used to do when he was worried and crying, it just made both of them calm again. "Ich liebe dich auch... Even if it's not allowed, even when I know what happens when I go back.." He whispered, looking into the others eyes again. "I'm sorry that I fell for them too, I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't have. But I just... You left and I was so scared, so lonely. Gilbert, bruder, they hurt him too. I know he was really hurt when your brother left him out of nowhere, he was happy with Lovino.. I.. We need to get him here, to get him to know what they've done to us, to know that he shouldn't hurt himself for loving your bruder.."

"It's all going to be ok..." He whispered, but he was still so weak, so frail. "W-we'll make it through... p-please... I.. I need to get to l'ospedale... t-to see Luciano... I need.. help... can you take me there amore?" He asked almost desperately, clinging onto the other. He could only hope Lovino would understand. There'd be no more attacks on his precious little boy, not one.

Ludwig nodded softly and then got up, his legs still shaking, but he scooped Feliciano up. He noticed something though and frowned, trying to hold the other close. "You've lost weight..." He breathed out, knowing that it was a bad sign, Feliciano loved food so much. But then he started to move, going to the direction that Feliciano pointed him to go, not knowing the way in Rome at all. "I... Can I see him? I can't believe you have a son, a little Kind.."

"S-si... you can see him.." He murmured. "L-Lovino will be upset.. b-but I'll try to smooth things over..." He murmured, resting his face tiredly in the others chest. It wasn't that Lovino would try to be cruel, rather he too believed the lies they had been told about the men they loved. And they were both so fiercely protective of their son, he was their world, the best of both of them. As soon as they arrived, the Italian squirmed down, running into a room and falling to his knees beside the bed. There lay a small boy, covered in bruises and cuts. His eye was bandaged, where the one was now missing completely, lost in the attacks. The four year old was sleeping, his father sitting in a chair beside the bed. Feliciano glanced up at his brother. "How is he?" He murmured, kissing the child's hand. "Mommy's here, Luciano..."

Lovino looked up tiredly and then shot his brother a very, very soft smile. "He... He's doing better? He turned pale a while ago, but his heart beat went up and he's resting now, saying he was really tired.." He whispered, then got up to hug his brother gently. He still had no idea that Ludwig was there though, seeing that the man stayed on the hallway in fear of getting murdered right there on the spot. The Italian snuggled his brother and let out a shaky breath. "What happened to you, why is your shirt red? Did he hurt you? Please tell me that we're going to be fine, that Luciano will get better.."

"Fratello..." He whispered, winding his arms around his brother weakly. "I... I'll be alright... he did at first... but the attacks have been called off. Luciano will heal, although our precious baby's eye may not come back." He took a shaky breath, looking up at the elder. "Lovi... they lied to us..." He sniffled. "T-they told us such horrible things about nostri amori... a-about our dear loves... b-but it was lies!" Tears once more welled in his eyes. "T-they were lied to too... told we were spying... t-that we were the ones who hurt them... the same as we were hurt... L-Luddy.. p-please come here..." He called out.

Ludwig slowly came up to them, a new cut formed on his arm in the time that he had to wait, but he didn't see it as more than a simple scratch anymore. He looked at Lovino, saw how bad the other was doing, feeling so horrible right now about all of it. But he went to Feliciano regardless, and looked down at the little boy in the bed. "It's all my fault..." He suddenly whispered, seeing the problem with the boys eye now. "If I... If I didn't believe him, if I kept resisting, I could've stopped this..."

Lovino stood there in shock for a bit, but then started to turn angry when he saw Ludwig, how sorry he seemed to be and how he looked at his own son; like it was his. "Don't you dare to touch him." He hissed out, trying to keep his voice low so Luciano wouldn't wake up. "Don't fucking give me your excuse that you would've stopped it, you didn't! Feliciano, why did you bring him here? Why the hell is he allowed to come to our son, to our precious boy who shouldn't see the one who did this at his bed!"

Feliciano hugged his brother tighter, looking up at him with sad sad eyes. "Lovino..." He murmured softly. "Lovino mio precioso fratello... don't you miss Gilbert?" He asked, the small Italian's voice soft, tears still pouring down his face. "Don't tell me you don't... I hear you cry at night, the same as I cry, a-and I know the sound of that suffering. Would nostri amori truly do those horrible things to us? W-what reason have they ever given us to believe they would do anything to harm us?_ He_... that bastard we call a boss... _he_ has harmed us! Look at what _he_ has done to us... what _he_ has made us do to each other! Why is it that we trust _him_ over the men we love!?" He asked sadly. "Why were we so foolish? We switched sides when _he_ put those venomous lies into our heads. Had we not of... would our little boy be so harmed right now?"

Lovino slowly looked up at his brother but then teared up a little, hugging his brother tighter. "He would not be here if it wasn't for _him._." he breathed out, before going back to sit at the boys bed, gently holding the small hand. "Luciano, our bambino, he's only here to keep us tied to our country, to stay faithful to our boss.. And I can't leave our son." A soft sob escaped his lips then, but the tears didn't come. "I do miss him, and you know it. But I can't... I can't let him hurt me again.."

This was when Ludwig looked at him and let out a soft scowl. "He did never want to hurt you. It hurt him when you left, when we were told the lies of what you did. We've both been punished badly, but I know that he has never given up on you. If you fear for your son you're going to have to stop whining, for he would help you. He loves children, and you know that. Mein bruder would help you raise him, just like he raised me."

"I would never leave Luciano... fratello, you know that, he's my world. There's nothing I am prouder of than being Luciano's mother, you know that." He said softly. "But our boss... he'll hurt Luciano too... Lovi, he'll hurt our baby... we..." The small Italian was thoughtful. "We could run... with Gil and Luddy... with nostri amori... t-the bosses don't know about the hidden house... no one does... w-we could take Lucian and be safe..." He whispered, shooting Ludwig a look, silently pleading with him to agree, to run away with them.

Lovino looked up at him but then back to their son, stroking lovingly through his hair. The idea of hiding was amazing, he really wanted to hide and be safe with them all. And he was going to say yes no matter what.

Ludwig looked at Feliciano though and sighed, gently stroking his cheek. "Feli... We can't. You know what can happen, he knows all about us Feli, he's seen how I turned when I got attacked... He knows how to kill us, a-and I'm scared he will do that to you.. There's only one thing that I can do, and that you two can do... We need to go to the Allies, help them so we can get free. So that we'll be safe.."

Feliciano shook his head. "We can hide... the Axis is going to lose, I promise you, and soon." He paused thoughtfully. "Our people are planning to revolt against our boss. It's now or never. Luddy... mio amore... go back to base. Get Gilbert and tell him everything, tell him the truth. We miss you both so much, too much. Come meet us here at midnight, with the things you need." His voice was confident and determined. "I won't let anyone else hurt mio bambino... or mio amato. Lovino, we can make this work. Is the entrance still hidden?"

Ludwig smiled very, very softly at that moment and nodded, then leaned down a bit. His hand gently cupped Feliciano's cheek and he pressed a soft kiss against the others lips, before sadly parting. After a quick goodbye he went back, knowing that Gilbert was waiting for him just outside Rome right now.

Translations:

Ti amo- I love you

Mio amato- My beloved

Mio precioso bambino- My precious baby

Nostri amori- Our loves

Fratellone- Big brother

L'ospedale- Hospital

Kind- child

Ich liebe dich auch- I love you too

Nein- No

Non- No

Mi dispiace- I'm sorry

Per favore- Please


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Miss Sweet Death: Haha, prumano is one of my OTP's too! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far!**

**Kara-hime24- There will actually be two chapters posted today!**

Lovino sighed softly and looked at his son, stroking his hair again. "Mio bambino, so small and through so much already... I hope he will forgive us one day for what he had to go through.. The entrance is hidden, we will be safe there if mio amore will come with him.." he looked up at his brother again, worry still in his eyes. "Will he forgive me? Do you think he will ever love me again?"

Feliciano smiled weakly, gently pecking his brother. "Si, Lovi, I am sure he will. It may take a little while, but he'll come around. Let mio precioso amato talk to him, si?" He soothed. "We can finally be happy..." A small sob tore out of him. "I've missed Ludwig so much..."

Lovino smiled very sadly and then nodded a little, before hugging his brother close. "I just hope that Gilbert still loves me, that he will believe that I never wanted this to happen.. That he'll come back for me.."

"I pray the same." He said softly, soothingly rubbing his head. Although holding no romantic feelings for one another, Lovino & Feliciano had gotten much closer since the night of Luciano's conception. They were protective of each other, gentle and soothing.

Lovino snuggled gently into his brother and let out a shaky breath, so scared that his love would not return to him. "I'm so scared... What if he hates me? What if he won't want me when he sees Luciano..? I don't want to lose him, h-he's been the one who got me out of all my problems, who made me feel alive again.."

"Fratello, what caused Luciano was not your fault." He said firmly. "And I preferred it to be you. You were gentle with me. I knew mio fratellone did not wish me harm." Feliciano told him softly. "Luddy told me Gilbert still loves you."

Lovino looked up at the other and smiled weakly. "I hope he does..." he whispered, then pressed a soft kiss to the others forehead. "I know how much you wanted it to be Ludwig.. A-And I still think that Ludwig will be your first, si? You love him in that way after all.. And maybe.. Maybe one day Gilbert will be mine, maybe one day we can have marriages too.."

"I've always been in love with him..." Feliciano murmured softly. "Since the day we met when I was small. I've always been his. I can't believe I was so quick to believe those lies." The small Italian sighed out miserably. "I wouldn't blame him for being mad at me. Not really." However... then an amazing thing happened. For the first time in a long time, a beautiful little smile tugged at Feliciano's lips, just a small one, granted, but a smile none the less. "But we're going to be ok. And someday, later on, maybe our country or their country will finally acknowledge us and let us be wed. I do worry the atrocities of this war will not soon be forgotten... but I have faith it will get better." He said, as he gently stroked his sons hair lovingly.

Lovino listened to his brother and then let out a soft, happy sigh, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You're smiling again.." he whispered. "Oh how I've missed that smile on you, fratello. I really missed you being able to be happy and healthy.." After that he moved a little again, just hugging his brother close as they snuggled close together. "I hope that Luciano will love Gilbert, that they can get along and we all can be his caretakers. He'll grow up happy, and so loved."

Feliciano gave a small nod, stroking through the others hair gently. "I hope the same... I know... I know it hurt Ludwig.. f-finding out about Luciano.. b-because it's not his... he thought I cheated... I'd never..." He looked down, his face pained. "A-and I love Luciano... so so much... but it makes me sad that he isn't Ludwig's, because that's what I've wanted for centuries." The small Italian let out a sigh, stroking through his sons hair again, leaning forward to softly kiss his head. The little boys eye slid open then, and he blinked in slight confusion, before smiling. "Mamma!" The small auburn child squealed, hazel eye gleaming with joy at seeing his mother. Although the child had not known what was going on, had not known that his mamma was in danger, he had known Mamma had not been with Papa and he for a few days. Feliciano smiled down at him, giggling as he kissed his sons nose. "Ciao, caro. How is mamma's boy feeling?" Luciano was thoughtful, before a precious grin broke across his face, a cute little laugh accompanying. "Good Mamma! No pain!"

Lovino smiled when he saw that their precious boy was awake again, gently taking his hand and pressing a soft kiss onto it. "Look who Pappa brought back." he whispered to the boy, a big smile on his face because well, his son just made him so happy every second they could spend time together. "Mama's back with us now and won't leave again, si? And we might even get friends over tonight, you're going to like them a lot.." He then leaned over and pressed a few soft kisses to the boys cheek. "I'm so happy that mio caro is without pain now.."

"New friends?" The boy asked, his slight lisp coming out. Luciano's hazel eyes glimmered with excitement. "N-nice ones, Papa? T-they won't hurt me, right?" The toddler whimpered slightly, fingers brushing over his cheek, right under his missing eye. "D-do you think they'll like me? I know I'm not as cute now w-without my eye... b-but I want them to like me..." Feliciano smiled, just a little sadly. "They'll both love you baby. R-Remember mamma and papa told you stories about nostri amori? A-about the people mama and papa love the best? W-well they came back... a-and they aren't mad anymore. A-a bad person lied to them, just like a bad person lied to papa and mama."

Lovino moved a bit closer to his son and then gently hugged him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "One of them came already when you were asleep, and he found you really cute.. He's going to come back later with mio amore..." He whispered, then shot the other a loving smile. "And you're still so adorable, with or without your eye. Nobody cares about that honey, and if you want we can get you a nice eyepatch and you can be a pirate! We can sword fight together then too.." It might've been just something small to say, but he knew that Luciano really liked pirates. "We can even get you a parrot, one that can talk."

Luciano let out a cheerful yip, happily clapping his hands together. "I wanna be a pirate, Papa, I do, I do!" He exclaimed joyfully. His age, and having his mother's natural disposition, made it that the little boy didn't stay upset for long. Feliciano laughed softly, beginning to pack their things from Luciano's hospital closet. "Luca, we're going to go to a nice new house! It's really really big, and there is a big yard for you to play in too!" Luciano's eyes widened to saucers. "Really, Mama!?" The personification of the Northern half of the nation smiled once more, nodding. "Si, mio tesoro! And toys there too! I think some of Spagna's pirate clothes are there still as well."

Lovino smiled gently and snuggled his young boy close. "Right now you should stay calm though, even if you're a cute little bambino you still need to stay put for a bit. You've been hurt very recently but soon we can go, si? And we're going to walk there, so you can finally use your legs again and just run around a little." He said to the little boy, knowing that if it was up to Feli their son would be running around in a minute already. "And Spagna's clothes are still there, si, so we can see if you fit in them tomorrow."

"Si Papa, I'll take it slow!" He promised, but his face was so happy, and so excited. Feliciano finished packing their things, sitting on the suitcase with a huff to zip it up. "Got it!" He said triumphantly, and he was sore, so sore still, but he hadn't been this happy in a long time. The joy he felt seemed to almost negate the pain he was in. They were going to run away... he'd finally get his forever with the man he loved. He could only pray nothing more could go wrong. But then... what else could their bosses really do to them? "Time to go!" He cheered excitedly, picking Luciano up on his hip and intertwining his fingers with Lovino's as they began to walk to the center of the city to wait.

Lovino smiled gently and kept stroking through the boys hair, trying to keep him down on the bed and make him relax a little bit. "I'm so proud of you, little Luciano..." he whispered, pressing another kiss to his forehead. "So, so proud..." After that the little boy got picked up though and they started to walk, quickly going to the center. Lovino could see what happened there, swallowing thickly but then turning away from it as they sat down on a bench together.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Haha, just so you guys know, sometimes chapters may be updated fast, and others may be slower. It's an rp I'm doing with a friend, so I only have a vague idea of where it is going XD**

Gilbert wore a furious scowl on his lips when the younger German returned. "West! What the fuck were you thinking, calling off the attack!?" He hissed. "Let me guess, the little wop got to you!" He spat. "We agreed, no mercy against those pathetic, traitorous little maggots!"

Ludwig grabbed the other by his shoulders, a fierce look in his eyes that hadn't been back in a long, long time. "You better shut up about Feliciano or I swear I will hurt you." He snapped out, before letting go a bit. "He lied, our boss. They all lied to us, ours, theirs. He told us that they left, went to spy, but they didn't. They got told we planned to kill them. Don't you get it? Lovino still loves you, I spoke to him. He cried Gilbert, over you."

The albino paused, a flicker of hope fleetingly passing through his eyes before fading. "N-nein! T-the fuhrer protects us!" He shouted, angry, confused, and scared. "H-he protects our hearts f-from those cruel little wops... s-so we aren't sad..." He whimpered, reciting the lie they'd been told.

Ludwig sighed softly and hugged his brother, before cupping his cheeks and stroking them very gently. "You have always taught me to never lie, and I don't... I could never lie to my own bruder.. The fuhrer has lied to us, a-and he has done a lot of things to me I have not told you about, things in the camps.. It is a lot, and we should discuss it in private. Bruder, Feliciano and Lovino will not hurt us, they are just as hurt as we are and Lovino needs you.. With him you won't be sad anymore. We can talk more now, and we will meet up at midnight and go somewhere safe. Somewhere we can be happy again.. Bruder. We are losing the war, the Allies have almost won. If we go now we surrendered and they will not kill us. We can live on and I swear to you that I will do anything to make you grin again, and to be so obnoxious.. I missed my bruder, the one who read me stories when I was little, and who learned me how to fight with swords.."

Gilbert whimpered softly, but gave a weak nod. "Okay, West. I trust you." He murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to his head. "M-midnight? Where... where are we going?" He asked, beginning to pack. "And... I need you to tell me everything." He said quietly.

Ludwig packed his own bag and then started to talk, telling his brother slowly about everything they had done to him when he didn't listen or just for the information of it all. By the time he finished the story he had told earlier, about his heart, he was curled up in his brother and crying, finally letting it all out.

Furious was a mild word for what Gilbert felt hearing all that had happened to his precious baby brother. "I'll kill him..." He seethed. An icy cold settled into the Italian when he realized what he had done. _He had hurt his darling Lovino for nothing._ Oh god... would Lovino ever forgive him? He'd be terrified of him now! And he was right to be, Gilbert thought miserably, Gilbert was a monster, unable to protect his brother, and hurting the person he loved the most. "West... o-oh gott... he's going to hate me now!" Large shimmering tears welled in his eyes, sliding down his cheeks. "He's going to hate me..."

Ludwig shook his head and tried to stop the tears, not wanting his brother to think this but also not able to show those thoughts right now. He just clinged closer and nuzzled gently into his elder, taking already ten minutes to start to calm down and being able to just talk again. "N-Nein... He does not hate bruder.. He loves bruder, he told me! He understands a-and he misses you so dearly. Lovino wants you back, I.. Feliciano told me that he cries every night, just because he wished you were there. Bruder, I know I've never said this but I want you to be happy with him, and you deserve to be happy..!"

Gilbert paused, and the hope returned to his dull lifeless ruby eyes. This time it lingered, and the silver haired Prussian could feel the bitterness in his heart begin to melt away with his brothers words. Lovino... still loved him? He had never stopped loving Lovino, not even for a moment. But he had been so hurt, and his mind had been so poisoned against the man he loved. He too was not without pain. There were things he had not told Ludwig yet, and all at once, a look of trepidation and fear crossed his face, and he looked down miserably. "West... I can't go."

Ludwig looked up at his brother in confusement, not getting why the other couldn't go with him. "What.. Why are you saying all of this to me?" He asked, close to starting to cry again. "W-Why wouldn't you be able to come? We're going to be safe, bruder, a-and we're going to see our liebchens again.. Please, bitte, come with me tonight? I want you to come with me, mein bruder... I don't want to be without you anymore, it's been so long since I've even seen you!" He whispered the last thing, sighing and looking down. "Bitte tell me that you are not going back? Bitte... I can't let you go back there."

Gilbert looked down. "West... when this war ends... my nation will fall. Right now, your boss is keeping me alive as a scapegoat, someone to take the fall for his crimes. The moment we lose... my land goes to the Allies and I dissolve." His voice was a dull flat tone, devoid of life and emotion. He hadn't wanted to tell his brother. Not yet. Not like this. "I can't do that to Lovino. I can't go back for such a short time just to leave him again."

Ludwig leaned up and hugged his brother tightly, gently stroking through the others hair. It was so hard to hear this, to know that his own brother wouldn't be able to survive for much longer now. "You can have my land..." he breathed out in the others ear. "As much as you want, take it all for I care... I will not let mein bruder die.. I-If I promise you now that I give it to you, if we make a contract, you'll still be alive.. O-Or... Or I just keep you alive, I can live with getting new dogs each ten years. Bruder, oh bruder, please accept it? I don't want you to leave, you're all that I have left, we are all that is left from our big family.. You've told me so much about Saxen, Holy Rome, our Vatti. I won't let you go to them yet, entschuldigung bruder.."

"West..." He sighed out, holding his brother comfortingly, stroking through his hair gently. "I can't do that to you... I'll come with you. But I have to tell Lovino that..." A tear slid down his cheek before he could stop it. How long had it been since he had truly cried? "...that it won't be the forever I once promised him."

Ludwig shook his head, not wanting to believe this all. He couldn't, this was his brother after all, the one person who had always taken care of him. "Nein..." he whispered, hugging tighter as to try to keep him. "Nein! Y-You can't do that! Bitte, bruder, bitte! I want you to stay with us, bitte!" he cried out, not holding in his emotions anymore now. If he wished he could, but right now it just hurt so much to know that his brother didn't accept his help. "I can't live without my bruder! Why are you doing this to me, t-to Lovino? We want you to stay with us a-and to love us! Bruder... Bruder please accept, please stay with me forever.."

"I'll hold on for as long as I can." Gilbert finally conceded. "But I won't take your land. I'm stubborn. If I live, I do it on my own, without help. I promise, everything will be fine." He assured the younger of the two, although, honestly, he wasn't sure. For now the lie would be enough though. He shoved their few things into a bag, before wrapping an arm around his little brother's shoulder as they set out to meet their new family.

Ludwig nodded very softly at that and then wiped his tears, having a plan already though. He didn't care that Gilbert wasn't going to work along with him, he would get him to sign the papers. Even if it would just be a little of the east of Germany, just a part of what once was Prussia, then it would be more than enough to help. He might even go ask help from Elizaveta, she knew Gilbert for so much longer and surely would know how to get the Prussian to stay alive with them all. It wasn't that he loved doing this in secret though, but he couldn't let the other die. He smiled though when they had their bags on their backs and arms around eachother, walking back into the city again. It felt so much different this time though, because he knew now that he would finally be happy again.


	4. Chapter 4

Gilberts face lit up when he saw Lovino, his fingers slipping away from his brothers. "Lovino!" He shouted, running to the other and scooping him up. He spun him around lovingly, kissing him for all he was worth before holding him close. "Liebe... my beautiful Lovino... gott, it's been too long." He groaned. The albino's arms were tender as he cradled his lover close, lips brushing over the crown of his head over and over again. "I missed you... I missed you so much.." The tears finally escaped, streaming down his face without hesitation. "I'm so sorry I believed hi-hmmm?" He paused, noticing the little boy. "Who is this?" He asked softly, before smiling as he crouched down and stroked his hair softly. "Hallo, little one." He said with a grin. "What's your name? I'm Gilbert! That's an awful cool eye patch you've got there!"

Feliciano moved to hug onto Ludwig tightly, pressing their lips together over and over, before cuddling into his arms. "That's Lovino and I's son, Luciano." He explained to Gilbert, before saying one simple word as an explanation. "Boss. He's our world. His nickname is Luca, and he is the personification of Rome."

Lovinos eyes widened when he saw Gilbert running up to him, but then he jumped up and ran straight into the others arms. His own arms wrapped around the others neck, staying close as he was kissed deeply. A soft smile formed on his lips as they kissed though, a few happy tears leaving his own eyes when they snuggled together. The soft kisses to his head made him shiver, wishing for more but then sadly the other let go. He still smiled though and snuggled into the others chest, feeling so safe there right now. "Luciano, this is one of the nice guys we talked about, who are coming with us.. He's my amore... Gil, I, uhm.. You're not mad, right?" He then asked softly, looking up at the other in worry.

Ludwig smiled and hugged Feliciano close when he came to him, stroking gently through the brown locks. After that he slowly let go though and went to Luciano, kneeling in front of him with a bit of a sad smile. "I'm Ludwig, Luciano.. I came by earlier but you were asleep, it's nice to meet you though.. Your mamma really loves you a lot, he keeps talking about you."

"I'm not mad." He swore, gently picking the toddler up. Luciano let out a giggle, eyeing the two Germans holding his parents. "You're my new mamma!" He told Gilbert happily. Gilbert paused and blinked, a little bit stunned. "Hnnn?" The boy pointed to Feliciano. "That's mommy..." The finger moved to Lovino. "And Daddy. So if you're daddy's amore, you're my other mommy! And you..." He looked up at Ludwig with wide eyes, a little bit in awe of the big man. "...are my new Daddy!" He chirped. Feliciano had to cover his mouth to stifle a laugh, his golden eyes holding amusement. "Well, I guess it's been decided then!" He teased Gilbert. The albino blushed deeply, stroking the childs hair. "O-Ok, little one... i-if that's what you want..." Feliciano wound his fingers with his lovers. "Ready to go?" He asked sweetly. He led them through the town and to the forest, grinning at Lovino. "I bet it's as nice as we left it!" He chirped happily as they wandered through the trees until they came to a cave, covered with long green vines. The young nation didn't even seem phased, pushing them back and leading them inside. After a few moments of walking through the cave, they came to an opening. A large meadow lay there, untouched by the bombs and destruction. In the center was a huge old manor. "Welcome home." Feliciano breathed.

Ludwig stayed very close to Feliciano as they walked, making sure to keep holding his hand and stroking it gently. He wouldn't admit it but he was afraid, oh so afraid, of losing the love of his life again. It wouldn't happen of course, but a man could fear after so many problems that had happened between the two of them, not that they were their fault though. When he saw the manor though he blinked, remembering it from something, but that had to be impossible because never before in his life had he been there. At least, not that he could remember, and he remembered everything since that Gilbert had found him all alone in the woods.

Lovino stayed close to Gilbert, playing a little with his son as they went so that he would stay put in the albino's arms instead of running away into the wild. When they got there though he smiled softly and let out a happy sigh, pressing a kiss to Gilbert's cheek. "You must remember it here?" he whispered, making sure that Ludwig couldn't hear it. "I mean, you came over so much with _he who we are not allowed to talk about._" That he, the boy who had gone off to war and didn't come back, who had broken little Feliciano's heart twice, had came back right now without even knowing it. He had kept his promise. _He was home._

Feliciano let out a shaky breath he hadn't known he'd been holding as he walked towards the building, pausing to rest his forehead against the wooden double doors. How long had it been since he had been here, been home? Centuries at least. He opened it slowly, taking a step inside. "Fratello..." His voice was a whisper as he looked around awestruck. It was just as they had left it. Luciano squirmed down, running around the huge lobby. "So pretty, so pretty!" The child squealed. He had never seen such a big and beautiful place before. "This was where we lived when I was small." He explained to Ludwig, taking his hand and leading him through, showing him each of the rooms.

Gilbert held Lovino's hand, following behind the others. Damn, this brought back memories, and he could feel the tiniest pang of pain in his chest. His face had fallen into a somber expression. His grip on the others hand tightened slightly, he knew Lovino understood. Feliciano did too. Still, he shoved the memories aside. This was their home now. "I remember... of course I remember..." He replied to his beloved, but his voice was so unlike itself, quiet and soft, barely audible.

Ludwig gladly followed Feliciano inside, smiling softly. "It's nice to see where you grew up.. I mean, it all still looks like nobody left, it's so beautiful... Why don't you live here anymore though, it's so big and Luciano can play here freely.." He pointed out, curiously looking at each room that he was showed. The feeling of knowing it was still there, but he just got over it and watched, wanting to get to know the place where his love grew up once.

Lovino squeezed his hand and then looked up, pressing a very soft kiss down on the others lips. "It's alright, amore.. Hmm.. Do you remember when you came here once and we ended up cooking pasta for the first time together? We failed so badly and we ended up having to re-make something else because it burned.." he said, smiling a bit. It was just a way to distract both of them from those painfull parts, but it was still something that made the both of them laugh. "Or the time that you really wanted to climb into the big tree behind the manor? You fell down and made me take care of you for the rest of the day."

Feliciano laughed. "Well, we used to always stay here, when we were small. But then we were taken by bigger countries to be ruled. After that... well this is our safe spot. It couldn't be that if the bosses knew. Humans are corrupt, and scary. We didn't want to be left without any options." He explained, opening a door to show the other an old bedroom. The walls were painted in a beautiful forest, and in the center of the room was a large four poster bed, with emerald curtains. "This was my room!" He said happily. "I painted it myself." The auburn haired nations moved to the closet, a huge grin breaking across his bruised face, a pallid pink joining it. Slowly, he pulled out a long green dress, laughing sheepishly. "I used to wear this when I was little." He began to undress, tugging the dress on over his head. It still fit his body, he was just too tall now, causing the dress to just sit at the top of his thighs.

He snickered. "You were a good nurse! A bratty one though." The silver haired nation teased, nuzzling Lovino's jaw. "You were so little and so sweet. Did you know I still remember the day I fell in love with you? It was when you were about fifteen in human years. I was out drinking with Tonio and Francis, and I ended up getting into a fight. You bandaged me up and told me, "If you ever get yourself hurt again, you stupid potato fucker, I'll beat you myself!" I knew then that no matter what I'd love you forever... but I broke that promise I guess..." He sighed out. "I hurt you... but just you wait. I'm going to make it up to you!"

Ludwig looked around the room with a soft look in his eyes, just able to feel how Feliciano had put his heart and soul into the paintings. It really was so beautiful, and it made him wonder why the other barely painted anymore, he was just so good in it that it was quite a shame that he quitted with it. When he turned to look at the other a blush came up on his cheeks though, after all, Feliciano in a way too short dress was kind of, well... Sexy? He shouldn't find that though, but he just couldn't help it right now. A soft smile came on his lips and he held the other close, pressing a kiss on his head. "You're a little too big for it, but it still fits you.. You need to gain some weight, Feli, you fit in your own children clothes."

Lovino chuckled softly and then snuggled gently into Gilbert's chest again, closing his eyes as he relaxed and listened to the other. When he finished his eyes opened though and he looked up, his eyes soft and gently. "I don't care that you broke it, I hurt you too Gil... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have believed my boss. I never wanted to hurt you... And honestly, I still remember when I fell for you. Do you remember that time we all had to go on vacation in the mountains for Christmas, when I got sick? You took care of me while I know how much you love playing around in the snow, you stayed with me all day while I was basically a bitch.. That's when I fell for you."

Feliciano didn't reply, giving a mute little nod instead. He didn't want to talk about his health, not yet. He wasn't ready to. "Does it look cute though!?" He asked with a forced upon smile, twirling adorably. Honestly, the dress hugged all the right places, and showed off his smooth, slender legs as though it were made to. "Ludwig..." He murmured, standing on his toes to press his lips to the others softly. "I've always loved you... ever since I was a child. You've always been my one and only." Delicate fingers slid through blonde locks, until they fell loose around Ludwig's face. "Come with me..." He murmured gently. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't hold back, not anymore. He placed Ludwig in front of the full length mirror, before standing on his toes and getting something from the closet... Holy Rome's old hat. He gently positioned it atop the others head.

"Of course I stayed with you!" He chuckled, lips brushing the others forehead. "You were beautiful, even sick, like a little angel. Do you know how pissed I was that Tonio didn't volunteer to care for you? I would never let my little cutie be sick alone." He said firmly. "And now? I'll never let you suffer, for as long as I can, I will stand by your side."

"Very cute.. Too cute.." he whispered, and then kissed back right away, not wanting to let Feliciano go anymore. It was why he let out a soft sound when they did, but he followed the other anyway though. When he got the hat on he frowned a little, feeling that it was kind of familiar to him in some way, but he couldn't place it right now. He looked at his reflection and up to the hat, wondering where he would know it from though, because this was obviously for a young boy. "It's a nice hat.." he said softly. "A little small on me though."

Lovino flushed a bit but then snuggled a tiny bit more into him. "He seemed to want it but I ignored him, I didn't want him to take care of me.." he confessed then. "I wanted you to take care of me, even though I was scared you wouldn't... And Gil.. I will never let you suffer either. I promise it on Luciano that I will do everything to keep you with me forever. Even if we can't get married now we will one day, si? Or do you not want to get married?"

"It was yours." Feliciano told him, quite unphased as he rested his chin on the others shoulder, winding his arms around his waist from behind. "I wish you'd remember... " He sighed out, pouting just a little bit. "You used to be Holy Roman Empire, mio amore... and we... we were in love back then." He told him, stroking his cheek softly. "Granted you thought I was a girl back then. When you left for war... you promised to come back."

"I do!" He said quickly, firmly, he never wanted to give his beloved the wrong idea. "I need to tell you something..." He sighed. "Lovino, after the war ends, I'm going to dissolve. I will stay strong for you... I'll hold on and I'll fight even fading. But... I can't promise forever. Just know that no matter what, I am now, and always was, yours."

Ludwig moved his hands gently and rested them on Feliciano's, frowning a little bit more. "I thought something like that already..." he whispered then, turning around and hugging Feliciano a bit closer. "I can't remember, but Gilbert.. I've seen this painting, of him and miss Hungary, and a young boy who looked so much like me. It wasn't hard to find out who it might've been, but I thought he was just a bruder at first.. Feli, why did you never tell me any of this? It would be alright, I... I want to know about him, about the old me.. I-I never came back? Oh Feli, I'm so sorry..."

Lovino nodded softly and let out a sigh, tears coming up in his eyes. "I... I heard something like it.. Gilbert, I don't want you to go." he whispered, and then suddenly all the tears fell down and he started to sob in the others arms. Just now that he had the love of his life back he would lose him again, and that idea just frightened and hurt him so much. He wanted to stay with Gilbert till the end of time, not just till the war ended.

"You're back now." Feliciano said softly, before pausing to think about what Ludwig had just said. "A panting of Gil and Miss Hungary?" He tilted his head in curiosity. "Ever since I can remember, they haven't gotten along much. Miss Lizzie was with Mister Austria. Maybe we should go ask Gil? He'd be able to tell you a lot more than I could." He kissed his jaw softly, hand stroking his cheek. "I wasn't allowed. I wanted to... boy, did I want to."

Gilbert held him close, as though the universe itself was trying to tear them apart. "I know... I don't want to go.. I'll... I'll fight it baby." He swore. "For you, my sweet love, I will fight as hard as I can." He was still holding Lovino close when the two younger nations appeared. Luciano was asleep on the couch, so Feliciano tried to keep his voice down as he approached them. "Feli?" Gilbert asked curiously, noticing the dress. "He knows." The Italian said softly. "He found a painting of you and miss Hungary and Romie."

Ludwig snuggled closer into the other and let out a soft sigh. "Nein, we should give him a bit of time with Lovino for now.. I can ask him about it another time, it'll be alright Feliciano." He whispered, pressing a kiss to his head. "Danke for telling me, though. I really am glad that you did it, because I know I can trust you and you can trust me too... Ich liebe dich." They ended up going though, him a bit nervous.

Lovino sighed as the other said it, but then leaned up and kissed him softly, nodding. "Si.. And so will I." he whispered, then turned and frowned a bit. When Feliciano said that though he slowly looked up at Ludwig, now understanding why his fratello was wearing the dress and all. "Fratello?" He asked, slowly letting Gilbert go. "Are you going to be alright?" After all, he knew how much it hurt his brother to talk about Holy Rome.

Feliciano gave a little nod, a sweet smile breaking across his face, slowly at first, growing to something breathtaking. "Of course... why wouldn't I be? My Romie finally kept his promise." He stood on his toes, brushing his lips across the others jaw softly. "Lovi... I can finally be at peace..." He murmured, even as he moved closer.

Gilbert smiled at them, albeit a little bit sadly. There was still so much that he hadn't told anyone. Would West hate him for good when he found out? Gilbert wasn't sure he could handle that, worried it would break him completely.

Lovino smiled too when he saw how happy his brother was again, knowing that this was quite right to do. It had been so long since Feliciano had smiled so beautifully, since he had snuggled and since his eyes had their shine back. "Fratello... I. I'm happy for you.." he whispered, giving the other a bit of a grin.

Ludwig snuggled Feliciano gently but he did notice his brothers look, he always noticed the small changes that the other had. So he pressed a kiss down onto Feli's head and softly asked if they could have a moment. It was obvious that neither Feli nor Lovino quite liked it, but they ended up just going to sit with their sleeping son. He then looked up at his brother, frowning a little. "Was ist los?"

Feliciano tilted his head slightly when they were asked if they could leave, curiosity written on his soft features. Still, he followed Lovino to where their son slept, carefully picking him up. Gentle fingers rubbed the boys back as Feliciano carried him up to an empty bedroom, lovingly laying the child down. He sat on the edge of the bed beside his brother, idly stroking the toddlers hair. "Lovi?" He asked softly. "Do you think they are going to be ok? I know that they've gone through just as much as us, and I worry that maybe they are hurting a great deal too."

Gilbert shook his head. He wasn't ready to give up that last secret, not quite yet. He wasn't strong enough yet. "N-Nothing, West. I... not yet. Someday, I swear I'll tell you everything. But for now, I just can't. Can you trust that I will eventually tell you?"

Lovino followed his brother up to the room and sat down with him, gently resting his head on his brothers shoulder as they sat there. "I hope so... I know Gilbert hasn't told Ludwig a lot yet, and I think that he's up to something, knows that he's not being told everything.. I just hope they'll take things easy, this isn't easy for mio amore either, he feared the moment that he would have to tell all of this after all.."

Ludwig looked up at his brother but then nodded gently, wrapping his arms gently around the other to hug him close. After it he pressed a soft kiss to the others cheek, nodding again. "Ja... I trust you, bruder, I've always trusted you." he whispered then, wondering if they could continue this hug though, they never did but he quite liked this. It made him feel a bit more special, and a bit more loved. "Bruder. I'm sorry that I hurt you, I really am."

Feliciano gave a little nod. "S-should I not have told?" He asked, smoothing down the wrinkles of the dress. "I just... I wanted my Luddy to remember our past.. to remember me."

A pause. The albino blinked, looking at him curiously, even though a protective arm slid around the other. "Westen, when have you ever hurt me? You've never done anything but make me so incredibly proud, even when my brain was corrupt, even when I didn't say it. I know I was harsh on you when you were little, but it was only to protect you. I had watched you die once... I just couldn't do it again."

He shook his head softly and then closed his eyes, trying to stay comfortable and close to his brother. "Feli, I think that we all are happy that you have told him.. Now we don't have to lie every time he comes up in the conversation, and.. I think that it's best for Ludwig if he does know his own past, even if he can't remember it he should know it." he whispered, to make sure that Luciano wouldn't wake up.

Ludwig snuggled gently into his brother, closing his eyes a little bit. He had died before, it still was so strange to him, he had been somebody so different than who he was before all of this. He didn't know anything about Holy Rome, because it always hurt his brother when he talked about it, he always stayed quiet and never looked anything up. But he was curious now, though he still wouldn't ask untill Gilbert was ready for it. "I have hurt you.." he said softly. "Bruder, I have died.. I have forgotten everything. I-I know I can't have made you proud with this war, it is going to kill you.. I don't deserve bruders love.."

Feliciano gave a little nod, continuing to watch the little boy sleep. He knew his brother was right, he just worried.

Gilbert shook his head "Don't you ever think like that, little one. I am now, and have always, been proud of you. You have never hurt me. It terrified me when you fell, yes, but it wasn't your fault. As for this war, I became worse of a monster than you." He said, giving a bitter little laugh. "I'm working hard to protect you for him," The asshole told me. And I believed it. I let him hurt you, thinking it was right. And if it kills me... well, I've lived a long life, had a rich history. Just promise me if I die, you'll protect my Lovino. I know he acts tough, but inside, he is so scared and vulnerable, West. He's lost so much, been hurt so many times. I don't want to be another source of pain."

Lovino pressed a kiss to his brothers cheek. "We'll all be fine, fratello.."

Ludwig shook his head when this happened though, not wanting to hear this all, not wanting to hear that his brother would die. "Nein... Bruder, you will not die." he said, letting go a bit to look up at his brother. "I will not let you die, bruder... You promised me we would always be together, that you would always take care of me. H-How can I live without mein bruder there to help me.. I can't let you die, never.. I don't want to protect Lovino, that is your job bruder. He loves you so much, y-you can't just leave us... Bitte don't even think about it!"

Gilbert just gave a sad little nod, forcing his smile back into place. "Of course, little one." He agreed. "I won't leave. I'll do my best. Go on back to Feliciano now. I have a quick phone call I have to make." He kissed the blonde's head lightly, before standing and walking away, into the kitchen where the phone was. His heart was heavy, so heavy, and the weight of the secrets he harbored, and the guilt he felt was easily enough to crush him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ludwig sadly went back to Feliciano, sitting down on the ground at the foot of the bed. He smiled softly and rested his head on his lovers lap, letting his hair be stroked gently.

Lovino excused himself and then went to find Gilbert, seeing him in the kitchen. He stayed outside of the room though, giving the other his time to make the phone call and have a bit of privacy.

Elizaveta, far away in Austria, answered the phone with a soft call of her name. It didn't happen much that people called, and most of the time it was for Austria, her husband. She was not even allowed to answer, officially, because out of nowhere she was turned from this great warrior to just a housewife with no rights at all. That and the fact that she was scared, knowing of the plans for Italy, knowing that the little boy she raised could have died.

"Ludwig honey? Are you ok?" Feliciano asked gently. His thumb caressed the others cheek tenderly, golden eyes holding nothing but concern. "It's been a long day for you... maybe we should go to bed soon, si?" He suggested.

"Liz?" Gilbert's voice was shaky, and the once proud Prussian found himself scared, so scared. But why? Why should it be so hard to have this talk with the woman he had once loved more than life itself? "It's Gil... I just... I wanted you to know West is safe. We've run with Feliciano and Lovino. That bastard... that bastard lied to us... t-theirs lied too... they have a little boy by his hands... he's some sweet. I..." A shuttered sigh escaped his lips. "I'm so sorry, Lizzie. F-for everything. Not just for w-what's happened since the war started either. B-but I just... wanted you to know, our little one is safe and sound."

Ludwig shook his head softly and closed his eyes when his cheek was caressed like that. "Nein... I.. I want to stay awake, and I want to get to know Luciano when he wakes up.. It'll be alright, I can handle it, liebe.."

Elizaveta gasped in surprise when she heard that it was Gilbert, tearing up from happiness that he was alright, that he still lived. "Gilbert..." she whispered, trying not to let those tears fall, she wasn't a person to cry. "Love, it will all be alright soon.. The allies are coming, they're almost there, it will all be over.. There is no need to be sorry, I should be the one who is..." After a few deep breaths she closed her eyes, trying to smile. "A little boy... I can't wait till I will meet him one day.. Ludwig will be fine, I.. I've sneaked in on Austria in one of his meetings, love, I've heard their plans.." She teared up again now. "Where are you? I'm coming to you right now, alright? Don't tell me I can't, I have nothing left here anyway. And Ludwig has to know, we can tell him together, igen? It'll all be alright, please don't be scared anymore.."

"Alright, mio amato..." He murmured. "He'll like you a lot. He's a very sweet little boy. You're sure this is what you want, right?" He wanted to make sure that it wasn't too much too soon for the blonde, after all, Feliciano had a little boy to care for.

Gilbert flinched when she called him love, damn how many centuries had it been since he'd heard that? "We're at the old house... y-you know the one.." He told her with a sigh. "I... I guess it's time for him to know... b-but Liz... what about Roderich?" He couldn't keep the bitter tone from his voice, no matter how hard he tried. "The last I remembered, you were all too eager to stay by his side." He sighed. "No. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You have to understand though, Liz. I... I've moved on, ok?"

Ludwig smiled and nodded happily, then looked up at the other. "Ja, I really want to get to know him better. He is your son, and I hope that he will be able to see me as a next father for him."

Elizaveta let out a soft huff and shook her head to herself. "We will talk about it all later, alright? I will pack right away, I'm going by horse so I think I'd be there for dinner tomorrow. Will you get an extra plate for me?" She let out a soft chuckle and then opened her eyes. "Till soon, Gilbert.." She said softly, before hanging up. Ten minutes later she had gotten everything she would need, changed into her horse riding gear and went on her way. The idea of seeing the persons she cared much for was amazing, though she worried a lot, Gilbert sounded so sad.

"I'm sure he will." He smiled. "You'll be a good papa. You know... all I ever wanted was to have a family with you." He murmured.

Gilbert hung up with a sigh, walking out of the kitchen and noticing Lovino. "...Liz is coming... she'll be here by tomorrow night... I...we... we have some stuff w-we have to talk to West about... a-and..." Tears welled in his eyes. "I'm scared Lovi... I haven't seen her in so long... n-not since she left me for that damn aristocrat..."

Ludwig flushed a bit and then moved up, pressing a soft kiss to Feliciano's lips. "We will be a family, liebe.. I promise.."

Lovino hugged him gently and pressed a soft kiss down onto the others lips, whispering against them. "It'll be alright, amore... I've talked to her a while ago and, well, she really seemed to miss you. She kept on asking about you and if you were alright, and she seemed really happy when I told her that we were together.." He then looked up into the others eyes, gently stroking through his hair. "Gilbert, do you still have feelings for her though? It's alright if you do, but I just would like to know. I can understand if you do, I mean, with Ludwig and all..."

"Maybe..." The small Italian looked up shyly at his lover, kissing back sweetly. "Maybe we can have one of our own?" He ran his fingers through the others hair softly. " l love you so much."

"No." He promised. "I don't have any feelings left for Elizaveta. She hurt me too much.." He shivered lightly. "I'm just scared of seeing her... I'm scared of telling West what we have to tell him. T-that...I... Lovi you don't even know this yet... n-no one but that prissy pants and Liz and I do."

Ludwig smiled shyly and pressed another kiss to the boys lips, before nodding softly. "We should wait a little with it though, till Luciano is getting better and we can get out of this war... I'm so sorry that I've hurt you with all of this, that you got hurt, that Luciano got hurt, that I've hurt everybody in the world with my country.."

Lovino snuggled the other a bit and let out a soft sigh, glad that Gilbert didn't love her anymore, he was quite a jealous man after all. "Amore, he has to know everything in the end, and I hope you will tell me too.. I'm sure that nothing can hurt him any more right now than knowing about our bosses, I mean, I could handle everything you'd tell me now even.. There's no need to be afraid, I will be with you the whole time.

"When the war is over." He agreed. "Baby, it wasn't your fault though. It was your boss." He soothed, before yawning cutely. "Love, it's late. C-can we please go to bed? I-I'm still... not feeling the best." He confessed, rubbing at his bruised face sleepily.

"Are you absolutely sure of that?" He pleaded. "L-Lovi, promise me you won't hate me for what comes out? I-It was long before we were together... y-you were just a little kid..." He sighed, gently picking up the Italian and carrying him to bed, snuggling him close. "But no matter what, know I love you. I love you so so much."

Ludwig nodded and pressed a kiss to the others lips again. "Of course liebe, let's go to bed then."

Lovino smiled softly and pressed another kiss to the others lips when they were in bed, blushing because he got carried up so easily. "Of course I am sure, I don't care what happened, I care that you love me now... That is all that I care for."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Just be warned, there is limes in this chapter!

Gilbert nervously paced the living room, before clutching Lovino's hand. The knock on the door caused him to jump, but he took a deep breath, and moved to answer it. "H-Hallo, Liz." He murmured. "I-It's been a long time... c-come on in... Feliciano has dinner ready in the kitchen. W-West is in there too." He moved a little closer to Lovino, heart thumping in his nervousness.

Elizaveta smiled softly as she walked in, hugging Gilbert gently and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, then did the same to Lovino. "I missed you guys so much." She said, before she ran off to Feliciano when her name was called out by him.

Ludwig smiled softly when Eliza came in, hugging her and then letting her get snuggled by Feliciano. "It's nice to see you again.."

Lovino looked up at Gilbert and squeezed his hand gently. "She's not looking so well." he whispered, noticing it by her almost emotionless eyes and the fact that her clothes seemed a bit too big on her now. "Gilbert.. Should we go after them, or do you want to take a breath?"

Feliciano giggled, hugging onto his mother figure happily. "Miss Lizzie!" HE said excitedly. "I've missed you! Luciano, honey, come here." The toddler came over shyly, hiding behind his mother. "This is Miss Lizzie." FEliciano told him softly. "She was like mommy's mama when I was little. Can you say hi?" He picked the child up, setting him on his lap. The little boy giggled, waving cutely. "Ciao, bella!"

Gilbert took a deep breath. It pained him to see her so sickly looking. He may have moved on, but this was his first love. "Liz?" He asked softly from the doorway. "Can we talk for a moment?" The Prussian moved towards her, gently leading her to the living room and sitting down with her. "Are you well?" He asked worriedly. "Liz, you looks so tiny... you've lost weight. A-and you don't smile."

Elizaveta had just given Luciano a hug and a kiss on the cheek when Gilbert asked or her to come, so she quickly followed him. When they sat down she sighed softly and pushed her hair back behind her shoulders. "I've been better.." She confessed. "First all these wars, then there's that damned Russia who keeps trying to take the small bit of land that I can still call mine.. And.." she stopped there, tears welling up in her eyes when she only thought about it.

Lovino walked into the kitchen after the other two left again and sighed softly, worrying a little bit. "Feli, I think we should wait just a little more with dinner.."

Ludwig nodded softly in agreement, frowning. "She looked really sad? Did anything happen?"

Gilbert didn't hesitate to tug her into his arms, giving her a comforting hug. "Oh Lizzie... honey, I'm so sorry. W-why didn't you tell me? Nevermind, don't answer that I know how horrible I've been. Russia? He's... still trying to get to me too, so I understand. But sweetie... you have to eat ok?" He sighed gently, rubbing her back soothingly. "B-besides... you'll be safe here... b-but what about Roderich?" He frowned the name coming out bitterly.

"Alright Fratello." Feliciano agreed."Poor Miss Lizzie... do you think she's alright!?"

When he called out that name she started to cry even more though, hugging him tightly and just trying to disappear into his body. The one thing she didn't want to talk about was Roderich, and of course he started about him the moment she really couldn't use it.

Lovino frowned softly and then shushed everybody, it was quite easy to hear the sobs coming from the living room. "I'm scared that she isn't... Poor miss Elizaveta..."

His face became alarmed. "Shhhh, shhhh... I'm sorry! I won't mention him again...shh.. I'm here, Liz..." He cooed softly. long delicate fingers reaching out to stroke her face. "It's ok... it's ok... you're alright now..." The albino did his best to calm her down, gently rocking her in his arms. "You're home... you're home and it's safe here." A soft sigh escaped him. "Let's go get some dinner ok? W-we'll tell West together..." He bit his lip roughly at the thought.

Feliciano just sighed softly, he knew how complicated things with Gilbert and Elizavet could be. However, he replaced his look of concern with a mask of happiness when the two older nations walked into the room, serving them some hot dinner. "S-should we tell him now?" Gilbert asked dully.

Elizaveta snuggled a bit more into him and tried to calm herself down, feeling so stupid for crying like this. But she regretted so much in her life right now, and she just didn't want to keep this all in anymore; she wanted to be able to speak her mind again. When she finally did calm down, about five minutes later, she followed him into the kitchen and sat down next to him, Lovino on his other side and Feliciano in front of her. She shook her head though, just looking at her plate in shame, not liking that they could see that she had cried. That and she still had to tell Gilbert why she cried, it was just hard and she rather waited with it.

Lovino squeezed Gilbert's hand gently when he sat down and then smiled very softly, taking the lead and helping them all to get some pasta on their plates. "Hope you guys like it all, it's not really fresh seeing that we had to buy the pasta, but seeing that Feli made it it must be great anyway."

Feliciano giggled sweetly, blushing a bit. "Grazie Fratello!" Luciano smiled up at Elizaveta. "Mamma makes the best pasta." He chirped happily. The little boy dug right in, pasta getting all over his face as he tried his best to keep it on his fork. He was still getting used to eating with utensils.

"Are you alright now?" Gilbert asked Liz gently, holding Lovino's hand tightly. That was his reassurance right now, and he did his best to bite back the pain that tore through his chest. Damn, seeing her hurt more than he had expected, but he did what he could to mask it.

Elizaveta shook her head but just turned to her pasta, eating some. It was just as delicious as always, but after all, it was Feliciano who made it. She gave Luciano a soft smile and nodded. "Hmm, your Mamma always made better pasta's, I used to make some for him when he was little but he was quite quick with getting better than me so I just gave up on it."

Lovino squeezed Gilbert's hand again and ate a bit of his pasta, seeing though that the other was not happy at all. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to help it, after all, this wasn't between them, it was between his amore and Elizaveta.

"You were a good teacher." Feliciano praised, holding Ludwigs hand as they ate. "Miss Lizzie, we told Luddy about being Holy Rome!" The Italian rambled aimlessly, completely oblivious to the tenseness in the mood. Gilbert flinched at that word, quietly reaching out to pat Liz's hand with his free one. "L-Lizzie... I... I think we should tell him..." He ground out weakly. He wanted to get it over with, it was gnawing at him.

Elizaveta looked up when Feliciano said that, instantly looking worried at Ludwig. But then she nodded softly and swallowed her food, letting out a soft sigh. "He has to know one day, better be now then.." she said softly, looking over to Gilbert now. "Do you tell him or should I?"

Lovino frowned a bit, not even getting what this was all about. He wanted to know though, this could be very important.

"Why... don't we tell him together?" He said softly, clutching her hand soothingly. All they had was each other for this. They were the only ones who knew. Feliciano tilted his head in curiosity. What did they have to tell Luddy? "West..." Gilbert took a deep and shaky breath. "Have you ever wondered... why we have a grandpa... b-but you have no mother or father?"

Elizaveta was a bit nervous to tell him, honestly, squeezing his hand a bit tighter than she should. She couldn't help it though, seeing that there was this lingering fear that Ludwig would get angry because of this.

Ludwig blinked in surprise, but then he nodded softly. "I have... I didn't ask you though because I knew that you never liked me asking about our family.."

"Its ok Lizzie..." He soothed. "W-well West... I... t-there's a reason for that... y-you see... I... your mother... is a wonderful woman... the sweetest... but your father..." He looked down, shame shining in his eyes. "Your father was a deadbeat. He wasn't there for her, even when she really needed him to be. He didn't mean to hurt her... but he was selfish and immature."

Eliza gave him a smack on his arm at that. "Don't say that." She snapped, clearly upset about it. "Don't listen to him Ludwig... It's not like your anya was the best either.. She had no idea what to do and all she kind of did was getting into fights with your apa.. Though, she really regrets it." The last part came out in a whisper, and this time she looked down in shame.

Ludwig was really confused, but suddenly it all clicked and he looked up at Gilbert. His own brother... Was his father?

"You were a wonderful mother!" He protested with a sigh. "W-West... L-Liz and I... w-we're your mutti and vatti." He confessed. "I.. I wasn't there f-for Liz... I was too busy with my own things. S-So Liz took you, and left t-to be w-with him... but it was because she thought it was what was best for you." He told the blonde, tears in his eyes. "I l-loved y-your mother a lot... I just wasn't ready to be a vater...s-so when you fell as Holy Rome... I raised you, and made her swear not to tell you."

Elizaveta kept looking down at her plate, not really sure what to do right now. She felt like crying again, but she should stay calm and give Ludwig the time to ask questions before she could have a breakdown.

Ludwig looked at them and nodded very softly, before giving them a very soft smile. "Danke, for telling me.." he said, before getting up and hugging his brother gently. "Can I still call you bruder? It just... It feels weird to call you vatti, I like bruder more.."

"Of course you can." Gilbert told him, gently hugging back. "This doesn't have to change anything, little one. W-we just wanted you to know, that's all. Lizzie... honey are you going to be ok?" Feliciano stared at them in shock. "M-Miss Lizzie is... is Luddy's mama?" So much made sense now. The painting... it was their family portrait!

Ludwig slowly let Gilbert go and looked at Elizaveta, who really looked quite bad. He frowned a bit before looking up at Gilbert again, not getting it.

Eliza whispered a soft 'excuse me' and then got up, quickly walking out of the room. She instantly went up the stairs and to what used to be her old bedroom when she came to visit this house, seeing that it was still intact, even her old clothes were there. But she just sat down on the bed and started to cry,

Gilbert ran up after her, sitting beside her. "Lizzie? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. He couldn't understand why she was upset. Ludwig hadn't been mad right? So what was going on?

Elizaveta didn't look up at him, just held his hand and wiped her tears with her sleeve. "It was a-all just a lie.." She whispered. "He n-never loved me.. He just used me f-for the wealth.. I got nothing left a-and he's the one who gets sympathy because he lied that I a-abused him! A-And he f-fucking traded me in with Russia for the west of my country! T-They're all taking parts of me a-and I'm so scared!"

Ludwig sat back down on his chair after they ran out, so confused. "What just happened?"

Feliciano watched them leave worriedly. "I'm not sure. Maybe Lizzie had more to tell him?"

"You're safe now... shh..." He tried his best to comfort her, holding her close. "They won't find us here. I promise. You're safe here with us. Why don't you rest for a while?" He carefully tucked her in, kissing her head before walking back down with a sigh. There were tears in his eyes as he hugged onto Lovino, hiding against him. "S-she's so sad... t-that jerk hurt her..."

Elizaveta nodded softly and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before he left, then she curled up on the bed and closed her eyes, trying to rest a little now.

Ludwig looked up when Gilbert came back inside but then frowned. "Roderich? Why would he hurt her? I thought they were happy?"

Lovino snuggled his lover gently and kissed his head. "I heard things, actually... I never believed it though.. I heard some people talk about how she had hit him? But I mean, we all know she wouldn't hit him, he's too weak to handle that."

"He lied about her. He used her for his own gain, then threw her aside and traded her to Russia." Gilbert snarled angrily, clinging on tighter to Lovino. "I can't let them! I can't! S-she's still the mother of my child!" He sighed, trying to calm before his anger got the best of him. "I can't let anything else happen to her, Lovi... it was my fault she was with him to start with!"

Lovino sighed softly and pressed a few soft kisses down onto the others head, trying to make him calm down. "But amore, there is nothing that we can do.. We can try to hide her, but her country still will go to Russia.. I know she means a lot to you but I just.. I care for her too.. I'm not sure what we can do for her.."

"S-She can have a piece of mine!" He said almost desperately. "I c-can't let L-Luddy lose his mutti, not again!" He sniffled, clinging on even tighter. Feliciano gently tugged on Ludwig's sleeve. "Luddy, w-we can find a way to help your mamma si?"

Lovino cupped the others cheeks and kissed him softly, whispering in his lips. "Amore, calm down.. Right now we can't do anything.. Let's finish eating and then go relax, si? Tomorrow will be the time for this.

Ludwig nodded and then suddenly picked up Luciano, motioning Feli to come with him. They then walked up on the stairs and to where Eliza was, where he let Luciano go in. He then whispered to the little boy. "How about you cuddle her, Luciano? She loves cuddles."

"Yes liebe." Gilbert sighed, quietly eating his dinner, although Lovino's words did calm him down substantially.

Luciano giggled and nodded, running upstairs."Miss Lizzie!" He squealed, climbing into the big bed with her and cuddling up close. "Are you sad? Please don't be sad no more! I like you lots ok!?"

Lovino ended up feeding him, his eyes shining a little. "C'mooon Gilly, you need to smile!"

Ludwig smiled at he watched the little one go, gently hugging Feliciano close. "Do you want to go to her soon?"

Elizaveta looked up when a young boy came to her and snuggled, then smiled very softly and kept him close. "Hmm, hey there honey.." she said softly, pressing a kiss to her head. "I like you too.. And your eyepatch is really nice, you're like a little pirate. I've always wanted to be one, but my country has no sea at all.."

He forced a smile, opening his mouth for each bite, before an arm slipped around Lovino's waist pulling him close. The albino pressed their lips together in a desperate, feverish kiss, tongue exploring the others mouth. He needed the comfort of Lovino's closeness. He had so much on his mind. The guilt over the war, his concern for his once wife and the mother of his child, fear of his upcoming dissolution. It tormented him.

Feliciano turned a deep crimson at their brothers, but softly stroked his lover's cheeks. "No.. lets give her some time with Luciano... he'll be sure to cheer her up." He promised, kissing the blonde's nose sweetly.

Sure enough, Luciano was curled up in her arms, curiously tracing her face. "Grazie, bella! I love pirates! Zio Espana used to be one, and Papa says all his old clothes are here for me to play in!"

Lovino kissed back right away, longing for those touches that he had missed for so long. He then slowly moved and wrapped his arms around the other, while getting himself up on the others lap to make it easier for them to kiss. After that he stroked through the others hair, trying to do everything to keep Gilbert's mind off of those horrible things that had happened to him for so long now.

Ludwig smiled and then guided the other to the living room, where they sat down and cuddled up together. "I hope that he will.. I want my, mother? I want her to be happy.."

Elizaveta let the boy trace her face, smiling a tiny bit. It made her remember of Ludwig when he was little, he loved snuggling with her back then. "Hmm, how about we go play tomorrow? I can learn you how to sword fight better than anyone else here, I always won from Gilbert after all." She said, letting out a soft giggle and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Would you like that, honey?"

Gilbert kept him close, positioning Lovino on his lap so he could cradle him gently, kissing him once more. "Lovino.." He murmured lovingly. "I love you.. I love you so much." He murmured. "Thank you so much... for standing by me, even when I was corrupted by that horrible human monster."

Feliciano giggled, cuddling up on his lovers lap. "Me too! I'm happy Miss Lizzie is Luddys Mamma! She'd be a good mamma. A-are you happy to have parents now?" He asked curiously, snuggling his cheek into the others strong chest.

"Si!" He said happily. "Papa said I need to take it slow though, so I don't get more hurt!"

Lovino leaned closer into Gilbert, kissing him back with as much love as Gilbert could use right now, which was quite a lot. "Hmm, amore, of course I stand and stood by you.. I could never leave mio amore, for nobody." he murmured back, before kissing him again.

Ludwig nodded very softly and pressed a kiss down on Feliciano's head, being careful for the curl as always. "Ja... I'm kind of happy that I have parents, that there are just two people who would always be there for me.. I just don't like that they are both hurt right now."

She smiled and nodded, pressing a kiss to his nose. "Then we're going to do things slow for you, honey. But tell me something, who sent you here? Was it your Mamma?"

"Lovi..." He murmured against him, tugging him closer. "How on earth did I get lucky enough to have someone as beautiful of you? As sweet and forgiving. You mean the world to me, Lovino." He told him, crimson eyes shining with adoration. "That will never change, I promise you."

"It'll get better." Feliciano soothed, pressing tender kisses down on the bigger mans cheeks and jaw, brushing their lips together sweetly. One graceful arm draped around Ludwig's neck, idly stroking the soft blonde locks at the nape of his neck. "It isn't going to help for you to worry, darling." His legs slid to straddle the others lap, pressing his lithe little body close. He couldn't bear to see Ludwig sad, he never had been able to. "Luddy... kiss me." He murmured. "Let me take away your sadness."

Luciano shook his head. "Nope! Papa Ludwig sent me up to snuggle with you! 'Cause if you're Daddy's mama, you're my nonna!" He said proudly, leaning up to kiss her cheek, his one little eye gleaming with happiness. "I'm really happy Daddy Ludwig and Mommy Gilly are here. I like seeing mamma and papa so happy!"

Lovino smiled with a bit of a blush on his cheeks, but then gently pressed their foreheads together. "It's not like I am that special though.." he whispered, a little embarrassed because the other put him up high on a peddlestone. "Ti amo, Gilbert."

Ludwig smiled gently when Feliciano was so sweet a bit, wrapping his arms tightly around the other. When he suddenly said that he looked up in a bit of surprise, but then nodded very softly and kissed the other. He wanted to be happy, and to have a good time with Feliciano, not being sad all the time over what had happened and how he felt that it was all his own fault.

Elizaveta let out a soft giggle when he pressed a kiss on her cheek, feeling herself getting happier again. "So do I, honey, so do I... I raised your mamma one time, and it makes me really happy when my children are happy, and happy together. They deserve to be happy..."

"You're so special!" He corrected. "Lovino you are perfect! You're the reason I didn't let myself die ages ago." He finally confessed. "Some day... i will marry you... and we'll have a wonderful family." He swore.

Feliciano's lips slid down the blonde's throat, nipping softly. "Luddy.." He breathed softly. "Can I leave a mark here? So that everyone knows you are mine?"

"I really like you, Nonna!" The boy decided, curling up on her lap sleepily. "You gonna stay with us?"

Lovino flushed red and then leaned in, pressing another kiss down on the others lips. "You are the reason that I'm smiling again, that I can feel love again.." he whispered. "Ti amo, Gilbert, really. I can't wait till we have a family."

Ludwig blushed at that but then nodded, letting the other get to his throat. "Ja, that's alright Feliciano.. You can mark me there."

Eliza nodded and kissed his head. "I plan to stay with you as long as I can, honey."

He pulled him close, nuzzling him gently as he picked him up and carried him to bed, holding him protectively. He swore he'd never let another boss hurt his little darling, not even a little.

Soft supple lips pressed to the spot, sucking and nipping lightly. Feliciano's tongue darted out, sweetly soothing the spot as his fingers slid down across the others crotch. He was so happy, finally he was allowed to touch the man he loved, an opportunity he wasn't going to waste. "Ludwig..." He breathed out sweetly, breath caressing the others collarbone as his lips slid downwards, marking there as well.

But the child didn't hear her, already sound asleep in her lap. There was no look of pain on his face this time, instead a smile.

Lovino held Gilbert as tight as he could without hurting the other, snuggling into his warm and loving body. When they ended up in bed he looked up and smiled gently, pressing a soft kiss down on his lips. "Hmm, why the sudden change of places?"

Ludwig shivered when the other suddenly started to suck and nip on his neck, and even started to lick the spot. It did feel good though, especially those small fingers that moved over his body, that made him wonder why it had taken so long for them to get together like this. When the other started to lick somewhere else though he started to get a tiny bit aroused, not that he would tell Feliciano yet though.

Elizaveta smiled at the little boy and kissed his head gently, wrapping the blankets around him so that he wouldn't get cold this night.

"I figured we could use some sleep.." He murmured gently. "You're exhausted, and still healing darling. I know the attacks were just as hard on you as they were on your brother."

He didn't honestly have to, the small Italian could feel him growing and throbbing under his fingers, and the thin fabric did little to hide it. Gentle fingers teased and caressed, before shy golden eyes, hazy with adoration, looked up at him. "Ludwig..." He murmured, kissing his collarbone once more. "M-May I open your pants?"

Lovino smiled gently at that and snuggled a bit more into the other. "Hmm, my back's been killing me all day.. I just didn't want anyone to worry for me when Luciano was doing so badly, we were so scared for him." he whispered.

Ludwig had closed his eyes a little as he relaxed and let the other touch him like this, humming when his collarbone was kissed and a small big of pressure was added to his crotch area. "Ja.." he whispered, looking up at the other with soft, blue eyes. "Of course you may."

"I know you were... I'm..." A sad look passed over his face, fat tears welling up in crimson eyes. "I'm so sorry, meine liebe... f-for all we did to you.. t-to Feliciano... and to your little one..."

Nimble fingers undid the button, tugging the zipper down shyly, before the boxers and pants were slid down enough to reveal the blonde's large length. Feliciano's eyes were wide in awe and trepidation, as he innocently brushed his fingers across it. But this was the one he loved. The one he wanted everything with. "It's so big!" He murmured, thumb brushing across the head.

The Italian leaned up when Gilbert started to tear up, gently stroking through his hair and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Amore, please don't cry for us? We're going to be just fine, aren't we? It's not your fault that this happened, amore, you just did as you were told."

Ludwig flushed a bit more red when the other said that, not quite sure what to do or how to act right now. All he knew was that he was scared that he wouldn't be alright, or that he wouldn't be able to give Feliciano as much as that the other could give him. It made him worry and stress while all he should do was just feel good; like he was now when Feli suddenly stroked him.

"I believed it though... Lovi, I called you every horrible name I could think of.. I killed your kind!"

"Shhh... relax.." Feliciano murmured. "Tell me if you don't like something I do, ok mio amore?" He was so happy to be doing, how long had he dreamed of being able to touch the man he loved. He hesitated for only a moment, before shyly leaning down and pressing his lips to the head, before his pert pink tongue darted out to taste him.

Lovino kissed him again to make the other shut up for a few moments. "Wars will always happen, it's a horrible thing but it happens. And you're not the first person to call me names, I'm used to it."

Ludwig nodded at that and gently stroked the brunette's hair, gasping when he suddenly got kissed down there. It felt a bit strange, though it did make him feel good through his whole body. A soft moan escaped his lips then, as he couldn't help but try to push Feli a little closer to himself.

Gilbert fell complacent at the kiss, a little sniffle the only sound escaping his lips. as he fell quiet in the others arms, eyes heavy as he clung on.

A small cough escaped the Italian, before he tried his best to take in more, his fingers shyly resting on the others hips. "Luddy~!" He mewled cutely. "You taste delicious!"

Lovino frowned a bit but held his love close to himself, pressing a soft kiss down on his cheek. "Amore, please don't cry.."

The German flushed redder than he had ever been before but then groaned when Feliciano whispered against him and tried to take him in. "Y-You make me feel so gut..~" he whispered, so that the other knew how he felt.

But Gilbert was already sound asleep, peaceful as the exhaustion took over. He was frailer than he had been before though, almost seeming to get thinner everyday. He'd been doing his best to hide it, but his falling was inevitable.

Pride shot through the small nation, enticing him to take in more, humming softly around him. Italians were, after all, the best lovers, and he was so incredibly pleased to make Ludwig make those delicious noises. His own pants began to tighten, and he wiggled out of his own clothing as he sucked, mewling around him.

The Italian sighed and watched him, gently stroking his side and tearing up when he could feel the others ribs so easily. He worried so much for the love of his life, hoping though that everything really would be alright one day. And then alright for the both of them, not just himself.

Ludwig helped the other out of his clothes as much as he could, still letting out soft moans and hums at the others sucking and soft touches with cold fingers. After a little he started to feel a sort of pool of warmth already though, and he groaned a bit louder for the others touches.

Feliciano was in complete and utter awe, feeling the other grow and harden more in his mouth, the German's manhood twitching as the Italian sucked at him. He had never done this before, so this was all new to the curious nation. He held on tighter, wondering what would happen.

After a little more of all these touches Ludwig suddenly had his orgasm, gasping out the brunette's name as his seed basically flew into the others mouth. He shuddered after that, never before had he felt this nice, this loved.

A strangled gasp of surprise escaped the brunette, who coughed slightly but tried his best to swallow it down, cheeks crimson. "H-How did I do?"

Ludwig smiled softly and then stroked the others hair lovingly again. "Hmm, you were gut, liebe.." he whispered. "Very gut.."

"Ludwig..." He mewled, straddling his lap and grinding his hips against him. Golden eyes began to haze over with love and lust, heat coiling in his stomach. "I... I want more..." He moaned softly as he held their lengths together, sliding them together teasingly.

Ludwig groaned when the other rubbed them together the first time, his length still quite sensitive. But then he moved up on his elbows and pressed their lips together, just a chaste kiss as an agreement. "I don't... I don't know what to do..." he whispered though, looking quite embarrassed.

"I do..." He murmured back, kissing him again, over and over before pulling away. He reached over to the nightstand, rummaging through the drawer and pulling out a tube of lube, coating his fingers in it before pressing one into himself slowly. He shivered at the cold liquid, carefully stretching and probing himself, preparing himself for his lover to be in him.

Ludwig looked up at the other in surprise but then moved closer, pressing kisses in the others neck. He did know that Feliciano loved those kind of things, after all he really tried to pay attention, and the other always seemed to get flustered when his neck or curl were touched. "Hmm, are you alright liebe?" he asked, seeing that Feli then made a bit of a painful face.

A soft moan escaped him at the kisses to his neck, his head tipping to give the other better access. "I'm... fine..." He groaned, adding a second finger and stretching himself carefully before pulling away, positioning himself above Ludwigs length. He took a deep breath, before slowly lowering himself. It hurt like hell, but at the same time, it drove him wild. Ludwig was inside him! After so long, he was finally one with his beloved!

Ludwig pressed more kisses in the others neck when suddenly the other slipped onto him, making the German groan out from the pleasure that it gave him. "F-Feli..~" he groaned softly, sucking the others skin now to make him feel as good as he knew to make the other feel.

Finally the pain subsided, leaving a searing heat in his very core. "You feel... so big in me..." He moaned, kissing him once more as he began to move his body, sliding up, before surging down to take him completely, lips parting in invitation to the other.

Ludwig blushed and then moved up more, his tongue slowly slipping between the others lips and rubbing them together. Another moan escaped him when Feliciano moved down on his length, hands grabbing the others hips and stroking them lovingly.

It wasn't long before the Italian had picked up pace, moving fast and eager on the other, lewd noises slipping from his lips. "Ludwig! Scopami! Per favore!" He mewled, rolling them over so Ludwig was on top. "Please! M-Move fast and hard!"

Ludwig moaned and then helped the other turning, his hips slowly moving along already and now starting to take the lead with this all. He quite loved it and pressed his lips quite a lot to the others slim chest.

Moan after moan tore out of the Italian until finally he came with a cry, seeing stars behind his eyes. It was wonderful, perfect, everything his first time wasn't. None of that mattered anymore, all that mattered was the blonde pressing into him, claiming him, stretching him, filling every inch of his body. He was in absolute bliss, and nothing could ruin the moment. Finally he came down from his high, nails dug into the others back, panting hard.

Ludwig kept going when Feliciano had his orgasm, but not long after his own came and he moaned out in pleasure and joy. He could feel that he was going to collapse though once he came down from it and tried to steady himself, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down a bit. His body still trembled in joy though, seeing that they were 'one' now.

"Luddy..." The Italian breathed out softly, pressing sweet and loving kisses down on the bigger mans chest. "That was... and I... oh thank you..." He murmured, yawning sweetly as he snuggled his face into the other, pulling the blankets around them. It didn't take long until Feliciano was sound asleep, his peaceful body still quivering with the aftershocks of their lovemaking.

Ludwig was still awake, his fingers gently stroking through the others hair while he fell asleep, knowing that it made him happy and feel calm. After Feliciano was really out he let out a pleasant sigh and closed his own eyes, knowing that he could sleep too now. He just had to make sure that his love was alright before he could even think about how tired he was after their lovemaking; or how good he was feeling right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Feliciano was the first person up in the morning. The small Italian was silent as he slipped out of bed, smiling down at his handsome lover, still sleeping soundly. "Ti amo..." He murmured, before moving to the bathroom and heating up some water to fill up the tub. A groan tore past his lips as he sank into the water. His body felt more than a little well used. Truth be told, he was still very nervous. Yes, none of the other nations knew about the hidden manor... but Roderich did. Had he been corrupted as well? What if he told Ludwig's boss where to find them? The result would be catastrophic. Nations couldn't die, that was true, but they could suffer. They could be shot and maimed and tortured, and Feliciano was sure his child would e harmed for his sins. The thought terrified him.

After a while of being alone Ludwig woke up though, hearing Feliciano in the bathroom. He then slowly got out from the bed, put on his boxers and walked up there too, knowing now that it didn't matter if he was fully dressed or not in front of the Italian. When he saw the other he smiled very softly and went to sit next to the bath, gently stroking through the others hair and pressing a kiss to the others soft lips. "Mhmm, morning liebe..." he whispered after that, smiling a little bit. "You're up early today, are you alright? You normally never get up before me.."

"I'm alright amore..." He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm a little sore though. You're a lot bigger than fratello is!" He sank down further into the water with a contented sigh, reaching out to tangle his fingers with Ludwig's outside of the tub. "Do you think we're really safe here?" He frowned softly. "I haven't seen Roderich in a long time... h-has... has he been twisted into something scary too?"

Ludwig pressed a soft kiss down on Feliciano's hand, before looking up into the others eyes. He knew that fear that he found there, but he tried not to show that he had those moments too. "Hmm, Roderich wouldn't do that... Not when he knows that he'll go against my orders.. I told him to stay put, don't talk to any boss and to leave me alone. He knows when to listen, liebe, he won't tell anyone that we are here."

Feliciano's relaxed visibly, giving a sigh of relief. "Thank God... if you trust him not to tell... then I do too..." Golden eyes roamed over the others half clothes form. "You look good like this..." He decided. "I think I quite like seeing you after you wake up with me."

Ludwig smiled a little shyly and then leaned in again to press another kiss to Feliciano's lips. "I didn't feel like I needed to wear more right now.." he confessed then. "After all, you've seen me naked already.."

"Good choice." He agreed, licking his lips happily before giggling as he kissed Ludwig's nose. "Ti amo, mio amore." He said softly, nose nuzzling the other.

Ludwig kissed the others lips softly as their noses nuzzled, smiling a bit more. "Ich liebe dich auch, Feliciano." he whispered back.

AN: Guys I'm so sorry, I know this is late and short, but I've been crazy busy with school, and poor health, and my cosplay group. Another longer chapter is coming I promise!


End file.
